<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrenaline by anakidd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294396">Adrenaline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd'>anakidd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Wave Visual Novel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's UNDEAD's graduation live and Kaoru and Mika have a private celebration in the backstage after the show.</p><p>watch the VN walkthrough on youtube! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2k8XVBF9reqDAqEQuG7OtZSbacxe90Jm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Wave Visual Novel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Enstars Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrenaline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The visual novel is SFW but :)  the director's cut be like that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Behaving like I live freely, I was never able to move from here<br/>
The radiance I averted my gaze from is a protection</em>
</p><p>Kaoru can feel the intense energy of tonight’s live coming from his unit mates and the audience. Flashing his biggest smile, pristine skin glistening and sweaty hair damping his forehead, he sings and dances with his whole heart and soul - and couldn’t be any different.</p><p>After all, it’s UNDEAD’s graduation live. </p><p>
  <em>I can’t get the right balance with just this held out hand<br/>
Even though I don’t want you to make such a face</em>
</p><p>It’s not the end, but rather a milestone of the end of an era, opening doors for a new and broader future. </p><p>
  <em>Hiding a torn feather, your Cloudy eyes are puzzled and fragile<br/>
Please (Please) I don’t want you to be sad</em>
</p><p>Kaoru’s eyes wander by the audience while he walks by the stage like it’s his own runaway, offering winks and smiles and waves to everyone, just being himself, in his element, happy and free. Surrounded by such warmth and love, he can thrive. And he can sure feel the love emanating from everyone tonight, but specially from a specific figure in the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>If I devote my everything to your kindness right now….</em>
</p><p>A certain someone is just standing amidst the audience, hands in pockets and gray hoodie pulled over the head, unbothered by the energetic people enjoying the show around them. Kaoru doesn’t even need to see the face to feel the large smile and sparkly two-toned eyes watching him intensely, like under Kaoru’s spell - or rather casting one on him, given the goosebumps the blond gets from just locking eyes with the reserved figure.</p><p>The blond moves graciously to the center of the stage, improvising the best mic move that his hips and tongue can offer, taking the fans to cloud nine - even though it was shamelessly intended to Kagehira Mika’s eyes and both would know that very well.</p><p>Koga wouldn’t hold back an eyeroll. The same damn thing everytime Mika came to watch their lives - Kaoru had to show off even more than usual… and leave the Livehouse far later than them.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll swear this is love,<br/>
in this broken world</em>
</p><p>Once the live ended Mika headed straight up to the backstage, familiar with the Underground Livehouse like the palm of his hand. Sucking a lollipop and keeping the hoodie on, he silently arrived at the UNDEAD’s door and knocked lightly before opening.</p><p>“And there you are! ~” Mika was greeted by Kaoru’s large smile while he was taking off his boots, towel threw on shoulders and alone in the room. He didn’t wait for Mika to get closer and threw himself in his arms, lifting and spinning him while laughing. The hat and jacket were already hanging on a chair, taken off as soon as Kaoru left the stage. </p><p>“Nnnha, Kaoruuuu ~ ♪ I didn’t take long ~” The boy fake protested, arms around Kaoru’s shoulders for balance. The hoodie dropped and his usual face was finally on sight for Kaoru, big sparkly eyes and large smile, fang pointing out. </p><p>“Yer really all lively tonight, hm ~ I mean, even more than usual… ♪ Such an intense performance, ne? ~” He hummed, taking his time lightly rubbing his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders, admiring the bright expression in his sweaty face too.</p><p>“I know right? ~” Kaoru puffed his chest, proud and a bit cheeky. “And it’s for you, babe. How did you like it?”</p><p>Mika didn’t answer with words, but smirked for a split second like he was just waiting for that question. It was his cue to munch and swallow the lollipop before lock lips with Kaoru’s in a deep cherry-flavoured kiss, one hand around his waist and other holding his head in place so he wouldn’t escape.</p><p>Not like Kaoru would ever want to escape Mika’s kisses. They could be soft and gentle or - like now - hot and hungry, but always eager. It never failed to make Kaoru’s knees tremble and envelope him in the love and passion he desperately craved for, always leaving a sweet taste in his mouth.</p><p>In a second, Kaoru could feel the wall behind his back and Mika’s hands wandering under his shirt, feeling his stomach and chest and pressing his nipple. He was unable to protest with Mika’s tongue deep into his mouth, but a muffled moan escaped. Mika’s lips curled in a light smile and he finally pulled back to allow Kaoru to catch his breath - and also check his flustered face and dizzy eyes.</p><p>“W-woah… g-guess you enjoyed the show… ♪” Kaoru chuckled lightly, still getting used to Mika’s intense side in contrast with his usual bubbly boyfriend. He couldn’t deny it was very hot and he would never get enough of being devoured by that eyes and fondled by that hands.</p><p>“Nnha, don’t talk like yer innocent…” Mika licked his lips, his voice tone dropping a note and making Kaoru shiver. He moved to kiss and lick Kaoru’s sweaty neck while whispering close, pressing him more against the wall. “Aren’t ya a naughty boy, doin’ all that on stage in front of eeeeeeeveryone… just ta tease me ~” A love bite in the neck followed, deep enough to leave a mark.</p><p>Kaoru gasped at that, eyes defocusing for a moment and pants getting tighter by the second. He opened his legs more, but tried to chuckle and keep it cool. “Oh, well… w-who said it was just to tease you, hm? It was fanservice… ♪ Like I usually do~”</p><p>Mika stared at Kaoru for a moment, one eyebrow raised, then pressed a knee between his legs, smirking at the immediate reactions. “Nnha? Do ya usually get so hard after a live, Ka-o-ru…? Or…” He breathed into Kaoru’s ear, nibbling it. “Or just when ya know I’m watchin’ ya and imaginin’ all kinda stuff ~? Wehehe...”</p><p>“D-damn…” Kaoru huffed, mad at his hips already grinding against Mika’s knee. “You’re a little freak… fantasizing while watching your boyfriend on stage--a-ah!” He moaned again, suddenly feeling Mika’s leg rubbing more against his bulge, massaging it slowly. His hands grabbed Mika’s hips instinctively. </p><p>“A-and then… getting all over me in the backstage and still half dressed from the live… Ah, who could imagine Mika Kagehira from Valkyrie can be soooo shameless...”</p><p>“Wa? I can’t help it, Ka-o-ru ~ when I think about how everyone is droolin’ over ya… fantasizin’ all kinda stuff with ya… going nuts over ya hips and voice… ~ and then knowin’ once the show ends it’s aaaaall mine and only mine.. ~” Mika exhaled heavily, even more turned on from talking out loud. </p><p>“I can’t help gettin’ all hot and bothered… I can’t rest until havin’ my way with ya ~ ‘cause once the live ends… yer my Kaoru ~”  </p><p>To reinforce the possessive and eager words, Mika dipped fingers inside Kaoru’s pants and slided it down, pressing his dimples of Venus and earning a loud moan from the blond. Kaoru had to rest more against the wall, feeling his legs weak. That worked every damn time and once again he was about to show a side of him that only Mika could see.</p><p>“F-fuck.. don’t let me waiting, then… Mika...” Kaoru whined, shutting his eyes strongly and taking in all the sensations invading his body, the urges to be dominated and handled taking over. It was embarrassing to give in so easily to Mika’s advances, but he couldn’t help it… and the embarrassment honestly turned him on even more.</p><p>Mika kissed him deeply and passionately again while Kaoru lowered their underwear, as eager as his boyfriend. Immediately Mika pressed their bare cocks together, the grind getting more muffled moans from Kaoru and sending waves of pleasure through his body. Mika was in a rush, but not so badly to skip all the prep fun.</p><p>“M-Mika… p-please… I’m so hot…” Kaoru begged, leg wrapping around Mika’s waist. Mika’s cock throb at that and he moaned in pleasure, sliding his hand under the curve of Kaoru’s ass and squeezing his butt.</p><p>“Please.. what… ♪” He teased, easily getting more noises from his boyfriend. “What do ya wanna me ta do with ya.. ~”</p><p>
  <em>“Anything.”<em> Kaoru didn’t hesitate a second, eyes glazed over and hips grinding on its own. “Anything you wanna… anything and everything... I’m all yours…~” His cock twitched at his submissive words, anticipating the pleasure that would come from it. Mika bit his own lip and inhaled deeply, heart pounding inside his chest. He couldn’t tease for much longer when Kaoru gets like that. </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Anythin’ is fine ~ ♪” He chuckled breathless, hand going in the hoodie’s pocket to crack the already prepared lube sachet. Once it was done, Mika returned to Kaoru’s ass, pressing a single sticky finger inside him without further warning.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A-” Kaoru gasped, eyes wide and jaw dropped for a moment, looking at the ceiling. He whined at the second finger coming, taking some moments to get used to the feeling until the discomfort turned into pleasure again and Mika was thrusting and stretching him in and out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yer always so well-behaved... ~” Mika praised, spreading Kaoru’s legs more. “Suckin’ my fingers inside like that already, yer really like them, hm? Be honest... yer was thinkin’ about it on stage too ~”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“G-god, I do..~” Kaoru whispered, fluttering eyelashes. “I’ve been thinking all day… ~ how you would fuck me hard in the b-backstage… ah, I’m ready, damn… h-hurry up...” He whined more, grinding against Mika’s fingers, that weren’t enough. He wanted the whole thing right now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oya, oya, aren’t we in a rush…? No one will catch us here, no need for it…” He grinned, reminding how semipublic was their love nest right now, and getting more moans from Kaoru. Still, he took off his finger gently. “But yer gave a good show and I also can’t… wait much more… yer too gorgeous ~”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kaoru sighed at the empty feeling, but aware that soon he would be full again, turning back to the wall and resting hands there, obediently lifting his ass a little. Mika chuckled amused, pressing his dimples of venus again as a reward, scratching nails and creating new marks over older ones.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Such a good, good boy ~” He whispered in a deep tone before start pressing inside, slow but steady, feeling the trembling body and hitched breathing from Kaoru. The blond’s heart was pounding intensely and tears formed in the corner of his eyes, enduring the penetration. Despite being stretched and prepared, it was always a little weird at first.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“F-fuck… yer always… so tight… hhhng...” Mika mumbled, feeling the sweat coating his skin as he filled Kaoru up. The blond was already sucking him inside and enveloping his sensitive cock in hot, clenched walls. It was so damn good and he couldn’t get enough of it every time.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The air turned heavy and the smell of sex intensified, just the sound of their moans and hitched breathing filling the room while Mika thrusted in and out Kaoru, at first slowly but soon picking up the pace. The blond’s sight defocused from time to time and he tried to cover his mouth to muffle loudest sounds, but Mika gently took his hand and held it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let me.. hear ya… ~” He whispered softly in contrast with the hard and fast thrusts, turning Kaoru’s head and kissing him deeply again. His mind was going numb very quickly and the need to claim every part of Kaoru was taking over very fast. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kaoru could feel that intense lust, totally vulnerable under Mika’s lead and allowing him to take charge. To think that some weeks ago his dad was throwing ideas of marriage and pushing him to work in some miserable business… and now he was taking his boyfriend’s dick in a backstage room of the underground livehouse after an idol performance and loving each second of it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>‘H-harder… Mika… h-harder..~” He begged, actually more turned on at that wandering, almost spiteful thoughts. No wonder they say that living your best life is the best revenge. “A-ah, I’m… soon… ~”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mika gladly complied, shifting the angle and hitting Kaoru deep inside, making him see stars immediately. Mika smiled proudly, knowing he was able to deliver that every time, thrusting against his prostate over and over until Kaoru couldn’t take it anymore.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good boy… s-such sweet sounds… ne, come… come fer yer Mika ~” Mika hummed, drooling over Kaoru and suddenly grabbing his leaking cock, coaxing it to the orgasm. Kaoru couldn’t take much longer and cummed hard in the other’s hand, moaning loud and shameless, his mind going blank while he squirmed under his lover.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“K-keep.. going… ah.. f-fuck… m-more…” Kaoru mumbled during his orgasm, overstimulated but wanting more of it. He grinded his hips against Mika’s to make his point across, toes curling and fists as clenched as his ass, his eyeballs rolling back. “D-don’t,.... stop…ah...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The pleads and moans riled up Mika more and he kept going, easily placing Kaoru’s head down the floor and sliding his weak knees, just holding his hips to keep his ass up in the air while fucking him senseless. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A-nnhahh..~~ K-Kaoru… ~ Y-yes, f-fuck…  s-so good… nnwaah, m-more… ~~~~” He didn’t even care anymore if someone outside the room would hear their loud sounds, totally intoxicated with the pleasure. Mika was no quiet lover and Kaoru didn’t mind at all, usually too out of himself to even think about it, like now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The blond kept taking it fully, tears rolling down and mouth open, drool already pooling on the floor. He was serious when he said Mika could do anything to him until his mind slipped out and his body was left limp and exhausted.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mika’s hips were already tired too but he didn’t want to stop until reaching his limit, desperately slamming his leaking cock deep into Kaoru’s hole until his whole body quivered and sight doubled, releasing inside and filling up his lover to the last drop. Shameful wet sounds took over while his body was forced to slow down the thrusts until only the loud heavy breathing of both echoed in the room.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mika eased his grip on Kaoru’s hips and slowly pulled out, a groan escaping his throat. They both slided to the floor at same time, the blond’s mind still a jumbled mess.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Weheh… a lot came out… ~” Mika chuckled tiredly, sitting on the floor and blushing while watching his seeds leaking from Kaoru’s hole. It was very satisfying to watch and completed the whole sensation of claiming Kaoru to himself, he had to admit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kaoru groaned weakly in protest, turning slowly and crawling to rest his head on Mika’s lap. He could barely feel his legs and knew the state of his hips and ass would hit him once the adrenaline died down… but it was more than worth it, especially when he could feel that hands gently petting his sweaty hair after everything was said and done.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yer okie…?” Mika asked softly, getting down the high and gathering his thoughts again. A slow nod came from Kaoru and the blond turned his head to look at his boyfriend, a tired smile and bright expression reinforcing his words.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“More than okay… I have the day off tomorrow to recover, anyway…” He chuckled, lifting hand and caressing Mika’s cheek. Mika leaned on it, making a happy noise. “You always take me out of this world.. ~ ♪ I’m so lucky… ~ I thought I’d take some years until being able to have backstage sex like a rockstar, haha.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wehehe.. I’m glad… I wanna make yer happy always, Kaoru ~ ♪” He smiled proudly and nestled Kaoru closer, resting against the wall. Looking around though, he felt a bit embarrassed. “We shoulda clean this before leavin’...”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sure, sure ~♪” Kaoru hummed, closing eyes and basking in the warmth of the moment. “No staff deserves to deal with that… but a bit later hm? ♪ We can rest more, my legs won’t move for a little while…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, of course ~” Mika sighed satisfied, playing with Kaoru’s hair. He always looked so peaceful after making love, showing off that sunshine smile free of any cloud that he loved the most. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Love ya so much, yanno..?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kaoru opened eyes, gently gazing at Mika and standing a bit more, kissing his cheek and nestling on his chest. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Love you too… ~♪ You… you are everything I wanted and more. I was so lucky you found me.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kaoru had said it many times before and would say many more, but never failed in making Mika’s heart soar with that. His kindness and devotion was strong and plenty as the ocean, always enveloping him in love and calm safety.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hmhm.. I’m glad I found ya ~ ♪” He brought Kaoru closer and nuzzled him like a teddy bear. “And I won’t ever ever let ya go, as long as yer want me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ahaha ♪ I’d be insane to not want you… so I guess you’ll have me forever ~ ♪ How does that sound?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mika didn’t say another word, bringing Kaoru closer for a soft but loving cherry-flavoured kiss, extreme opposite of their first one of the night, but full of love nonetheless. And Kaoru wouldn’t have it any other way, returning it just as loving and absolutely satisfied with the answer - and with pretty much everything else about the sweaty night.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Under the dim lights of the Underground Livehouse, the future never felt so promising and bright.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feather Heartache translation from: https://utagoe.tumblr.com/post/178342195372/enstars-feather-heartache-lyrics</p><p>This fic is part of the universe of Sweet Wave, kaomika visual novel!</p><p>This vn is a big project for me and the pairing I love with all my heart, so I'll keep making content for them. If you are interested in more, catch the links:</p><p>download the vn: sweetwave.carrd.co/#download</p><p>more info: sweetwave.carrd.co</p><p>twitter: sweetwavevn</p><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>